


“Hey, who are you and how did you get in here? Wait, never mind, you brought cupcakes, that’s okay then.”

by overtherisingstar



Series: Darcy, meet Soulmate. Soulmate, meet Darcy. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I love Tony and Pepper together, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day gift fic to EVERYBODY, and Darcy agrees, but in this 'verse they never dated, meeting your soulmate for the first time on Valentine's Day is tacky, mmkay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtherisingstar/pseuds/overtherisingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by all the Darcy/anyone soulmate fics out there. Darcy bakes cupcakes and meets her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Hey, who are you and how did you get in here? Wait, never mind, you brought cupcakes, that’s okay then.”

As long as she’d lived, Darcy had been amused by her soulmark. She’d become an expert at baking cupcakes, because she always made sure to take some with her when she knew she was going places she wasn’t technically supposed to be in. Hey, if her soulmate gave her a hint for how to mollify people when she broke the rules (which she did often), why not use it?

As far as Darcy was concerned, her soulmate was totally an enabler.

For all that, though, when Valentine’s Day rolled around and she didn’t have a date, possibly meeting her soulmate was not what she had in mind when she went down to Stark’s lab for the first time since she started working for him.

Darcy had made cupcakes, the chocolate mudcake variety, because she figured staying on your boss’s good side was a thing to be encouraged, and who didn’t like chocolate cupcakes? No one, that’s who. Or at least no one she’d met.

So, this scene was not exactly one she’d been prepared for when she stepped into the lab on a fine Saturday Valentine’s Day morning.

“Hey, who are you and how did you get in here?” Stark said, pointing a soldering iron at her as he popped up from underneath a… something, Darcy didn’t even want to know. “Wait, never mind, you brought cupcakes, that’s okay then.”

She stopped, looked at the carton of cupcakes she was carrying as a “thank you for taking in the assistant, too, when you hired the astrophysicist, this is the first time I meet you in person so have some Valentine’s Day cupcakes”-gift, then back up at the crazy billionaire philanthropist superhero again and groaned. How much more tacky could it get? Meeting her soulmate on Valentine’s Day? Really, world?

“Oh, for the love of – you have got to be kidding me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes or less, I kid you not. Posting it took longer than writing it. It would have been longer, but I'm honestly not sure I can write Darcy OR Tony, so this is my way of chickening out of that. I hope to make this part of a series where Darcy meets her soulmate (who can be basically anyone in the Marvel universe, there aren't many I wouldn't pair Darcy up with), so if anyone has suggestions or prompts for pairings or first words for this series, feel free to suggest! Suggest away! :D


End file.
